<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【博君一肖】《绝命任务》11-13(强强警匪) by Alex09k</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628266">【博君一肖】《绝命任务》11-13(强强警匪)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex09k/pseuds/Alex09k'>Alex09k</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 刑侦, 心理, 警匪文 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex09k/pseuds/Alex09k</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>王一博/肖战</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【博君一肖】《绝命任务》11-13(强强警匪)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《绝命任务》11-13</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>11</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>随行军医开始例行检查、换药</p><p>肖战随意的坐在车门下方的脚踏板上，看着随行军医处理完伤口后仰头冲着靠在车门上的王一博说：“我这伤都多久了一个多星期了，没必要再天天换药了吧”</p><p> </p><p>王一博夹着雪茄低头“你要想残的时间久一些，可以啊”</p><p> </p><p>肖战一时语塞“你……”</p><p> </p><p>王一博抽了两口雪茄“肖战，过了这座城市马上就到利雅得，小心谨慎，最好不要擅自行动，注意你的身份”</p><p> </p><p>肖战轻轻一笑“放心吧，沙特时局混乱，我懂我懂”</p><p> </p><p>王一博勾了一下嘴角“今晚进入希勒沃，哈兹德王子在那里举办庆生，会有政局的人、王子们、国外各界艺人和巨贾，每人携伴儿，肖sir陪我去如何?”</p><p> </p><p>肖战眨了两下眼睛“我去?”</p><p>“是，我现在身边儿也没有别的拿得出手的美人儿啊”王一博朝着肖战吐了个烟圈儿笑的一脸痞相</p><p> </p><p>肖战打散烟圈儿唰的一下子站起来，朝着一脸痞笑的人呲起兔牙，挥手打上去“谁美人儿，谁美人儿，老子男的，男的！”</p><p> </p><p>王一博侧着身子受了两巴掌，紧接着用没夹烟的手伸向肖战下身作势要摸“男的啊，我摸摸是不是”</p><p> </p><p>肖战笑骂了一声赶紧的躲开，接着又伸手打了两下王一博的后背“小朋友这么不乖啊”</p><p> </p><p>王一博歪头挑眉“谁小朋友?”说着一巴掌打向肖战</p><p> </p><p>肖战眉眼弯弯一边躲一边说：“谁打我谁小朋友”一边说一边笑瞅准机会反击“某些人比我小多少岁自己心里没数诶”</p><p> </p><p>一旁的王一博手下一个个有事儿的忙事儿没事儿的眼观鼻鼻观心。对于这么幼稚的老大和忽然皮的肖sir，一个个从刚开始一个星期前第一次见到的怀疑人生到现在一脸的习以为常，Jam都佩服自己手下的适应能力，看着大哥那德行……自己其实挺高兴，没人比他们哥几个清楚大哥现在的一切是怎么来的，自己跟刘浩他们几个观点不一样现在有人能让大哥开心，比什么都实在。虽然哥几个都比大哥年纪大，但都尊他做大哥，因为他强。以前总觉得雷厉风行的大哥缺点儿什么，最近看着大哥跟那个肖警官相处的一幕幕，忽然自己就好像明白是缺什么了……</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>希勒沃哈兹德庄园</p><p> </p><p>一架AW149出现在如同豪华直升机展会一样的停机坪上空，悬梯缓缓降落悬梯之上两个长身玉立的男子一前一后、一个双手插兜一个单手插兜的走了下来</p><p> </p><p>两人一个一身GUESS哑光暗纹黑西装、无扣开叉到胸口的黑色长袖绸衫、berluti金属包头棱角分明的纯黑色光面皮鞋(类似berluti19fw)，手腕上的BREGUTE航海5829bb在抬腕儿的不经意间折射着微光；另一个一身同款GUESS亚光暗纹黑西装，就是宝蓝色衬衫的扣子只开着一颗，berluti经典擦色牛皮鞋，手腕上是某人刚送的同款BREGUTE航海5829bb。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>差不多相同的着装，但两个人的感觉却是截然不同，一个是冷峻锋利的沉稳另一个是沉静温和的成熟，</p><p> </p><p>王一博一路气场强大生人勿近肖战在一旁挂着笑容让人如沐春风，两个本该完全相对的气场却给人一种彼此契合的氛围，让人觉得匪夷所思。两人一进入圆拱形大厅就吸引了一道道目光</p><p> </p><p>王一博由一个阿拉伯小伙子服侍脱去鞋子，肖战一愣随后也跟着脱掉鞋子，王一博看出了肖战的疑惑：“在沙特，进入当地人家中需要脱鞋，礼节大多为握手礼，不要注视穆斯林女子会让对方感觉被冒犯，也不要过长时间注视或者夸赞男子身上装饰否则对方真的会摘下来送你，你不收还不行”肖战侧头贴近王一博嘴边，在王一博说完后一脸不可思议的表情“还真是一国一个规矩”</p><p> </p><p>“嗨，王，你来了”一个完全穆斯林装扮三十岁出头的男子朝着王一博走来，王一博挂起微笑“哈兹德亲王王子殿下”两人握手后哈兹德并没有松手，反而是拉着王一博的手边走边说：“王，你可算到了，你一定要在我这里住一晚，明天下午我们去打猎，上一次输给你之后我可是苦练好久，这次一定要赢你”</p><p>“好，正好这次给您的礼物也是与打猎有关”王一博说罢招了招手，身后的黑衣人快走两步，双手递上一个漆黑的大盒子，王一博接过盒子双手递给哈兹德“改良版M93R，相信它的威力能给你的狩猎带来全新的体验”</p><p> </p><p>哈兹德对那枪的喜欢简直是光明正大的趴在脸上“好好好，太感谢了王”</p><p> </p><p>肖战跟在王一博身后看着对哈兹德王子给予的巨大热情回以礼貌微笑的王一博，只觉和平时跟自己相处的样子简直是反差，两厢一对比肖战噗呲一下笑了出来</p><p> </p><p>王一博听到那声悄悄的偷笑，忍不住跟着嘴角上扬，扭头朝肖战看了一眼“这是哈兹德亲王王子殿下”转身对哈兹德介绍：“这是我的朋友肖战，枪法也很准”哈兹德一听热情的向肖战伸出手，肖战挂起礼貌的笑意赶紧伸手</p><p>“王，你的朋友也是好相貌”哈兹德与肖战握了两下便分开了，</p><p> </p><p>王一博看着听不懂却依旧维持着极其周全又有礼的微笑和体态的肖战就想笑，肖战就像是心有灵犀，明明王一博并没有说话但自己好像就是知道他要说什么。</p><p>看着肖战隐秘的朝自己瞪了两下眼睛王一博忍住笑意跟哈兹德说：“抱歉，哈兹德，肖战听不懂阿语，你能说英语吗”</p><p> </p><p>哈兹德热情一笑“当然当然”</p><p> </p><p>肖战听到两人的英文版对话大大的松了一口气，很快礼貌的加入聊天</p><p> </p><p>聊着聊着陆续来到的和已经到了的很多人看到王一博都上前打招呼，有过交情的都停留下来边走边聊，肖战王一博和哈兹德身边很快形成一个小群体，就在这时大门口又出来一阵热闹声，肖战等回头看去，一个红发白皮肤、穿着性感的露背装包臀鱼尾亮片香槟金长裙的高挑女郎穿过拱门直直的朝着王一博走来</p><p> </p><p>红发白人女郎直接走到王一博面前抱住王一博来了个贴面礼，只是胳膊是环住王一博脖子的情人姿势“好久不见，王”</p><p> </p><p>王一博轻轻一笑，双手礼貌的轻轻扶住女郎的后背“好久不见Lisa”</p><p> </p><p>肖战看着这一幕莫名的觉得有些别扭，自己却说不上来为什么，哪里别扭，只能脸上保持着礼貌温和</p><p> </p><p>Lisa松开王一博轻轻给了他嘴角一个轻吻，随后跟哈兹德握手问好送上礼物，做完这些眼睛看向肖战“王，这位是……”</p><p> </p><p>“这位是我朋友，肖战”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa听后扫了眼肖战的脸和身材“王，你的朋友也很帅啊”</p><p> </p><p>虽说是夸赞但是肖战从这个Lisa看向自己的时候就感觉到了她对自己的态度似乎带着隐隐的挑衅感，这让肖战很摸不着头脑</p><p> </p><p>Lisa说完潇洒转身，她的男伴儿终于追上她两人挎着胳膊亲密并肩离去，走到盘旋楼梯处Lisa转头朝着王一博抛了一个媚眼旋即笑着离开。肖战侧头看着左边儿唇角迅速勾起的王一博心中别扭感更甚，别人看不出来自己可是的清楚得很，这是王一博被什么勾起兴趣或者在征服什么的时候才会露出的表情</p><p> </p><p>王一博忽然感觉到身边人的低气压轻轻一楞，侧头看着笑容温和有礼与人用流利英语闲聊的肖战，难道是自己的错觉?在看到肖战回以自己温和有礼的微笑点头示意后王一博相当确定不是错觉，自己怎么惹到他了?</p><p> </p><p>哈兹德招呼着众人来到多排摆满阿拉伯特色饮食的8米花岗石长桌餐厅，热情带着自己的兄弟和儿子们招呼众人一起开始了这次奢华的庆生</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战看着满桌子的阿拉伯风情菜肴瞬间把刚才的不愉快抛之脑后，最近哪怕在前边儿几个那什么王子那里也是顿顿西餐，自己都快成菜色了，忽然看见自己从来没尝试过的阿拉伯菜系肖战的眼睛亮晶晶的看向王一博</p><p> </p><p>王一博看着肖战犹如仓鼠一样的表情心情瞬间亮了起来，好心情让低沉的嗓音带起微微上翘的尾音“阿拉伯菜系主要以烤饼和抓饭为主食，最丰盛的就是烤肉”</p><p> </p><p>王一博一边凑近肖战侧头靠过来的耳朵低沉轻缓的说着一边熟练的挥刀割肉放入肖战盘中“这是KABAB，选料多是羊腿和背脊上的瘦肉，烤前将肉切成拇指见方的块状，再加入胡椒、精盐、姜葱、大料和橄榄油等作料，然后就这样一嘟噜一嘟噜地串在长约1米的铁扦上，放入专门 的烤炉中烤制，等肉变得黄脆就可以食用了。”</p><p> </p><p>王一博领着肖战转到另一片区域，开始在一个竖着的烤架上割取金黄的一层“这是SHAWALMA原本是一种土耳其烤肉，因广受阿拉伯人的青睐，遂盛行于阿拉伯各国。架子上这重重叠叠地串着一坨坨的肉，有鸡肉，有羊肉，但以牛肉居多。被炙烤的肉随铁柱子不紧不慢地转动，烤熟一层，就往下削去一层，边烤边吃”</p><p> </p><p>肖战接过削肉刀兴冲冲的给自己削了一盘，王一博还没来得及科普酱料肖战随便拿了一个蘸着就吃“嗯~好吃诶”</p><p> </p><p>王一博自己都没察觉自己脸上表情有多柔和，肖战叉了一叉子肉刚塞进嘴里一抬头就看见王一博映着烤炉橙红色火光的柔和笑意，肖战忘记了咀嚼就那么微张着嘴呆呆的看着，王一博最后实在没忍住嘴角的笑意彻底的发展成露齿小括号</p><p> </p><p>王一博带着括号笑伸出手轻轻揉了两下肖战细细蓬蓬的头发，肖战回神儿一把打开王一博的手“边儿去边儿去”紧接着指着一旁长桌上的一个篮子嘴里满满当当含糊不清还兴意盎然的问：“这是什么?”</p><p> </p><p>王一博收了收笑意“哈尔瓦，一层糖一层蜜，蜜上再加一层糖，我是真吃不了太腻了，喜欢甜的话你可以试试。这是烙饼，吃法是涂抹奶油或者蜂蜜，这是泡馍与中国吃法不同是将高梁面饼用手掰碎，浇上鲜牛奶或再加上奶油、糖”</p><p> </p><p>肖战跟着王一博，王一博介绍什么他吃什么“哇哦，哈尔瓦口感很好啊，就是太甜；烙饼也好吃不过我最喜欢泡馍”肖战朝着王一博举了举手中的扁金碗</p><p> </p><p>王一博忽然坏笑着凑近肖战耳边“战哥，这里所有的金色餐具都是真金包括烛台”</p><p> </p><p>肖战吓得一缩，王一博再一次挂起括号笑往旁边躲，肖战反应过来，呲着牙用没端碗的手拍向王一博后背“王一博你干什么，你笑干什么”</p><p> </p><p>“战哥，你刚刚活像一只受惊的兔子”王一博一边儿后退举起一只手摆出示弱姿态一边儿继续挑衅，肖战呲着牙“王一博你又开始了是吗”</p><p> </p><p>王一博举起一只手抵挡肖战的巴掌笑得一脸灿烂“宴会宴会，不闹不闹不闹”王一博凑近肖战两人并肩走向另一个长桌，王一博的手像是顺毛一样从肖战后背滑到臀部，两人有说有笑肖战时不时呲牙警告，两人都没觉得举止动作有什么不对但是却吸引了好几道目光，其中就有在楼上看了很久的红发女郎</p><p> </p><p>Lisa的手紧紧的握住大理石栏杆，胸膛起伏，狠狠看了一眼两人并肩耳语的背影转头用法语跟一旁的男人说了一句什么，男人颔首，躬身后退离开</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一旁的目光根本影响不了两个人，一个是吃的太欢再加上身边是王一博王解说员所以完全没注意，另一个是注意到了但是根本不屑于理会</p><p> </p><p>王一博和肖战转到一个明显摆满饮品的长桌前，王一博示意肖战看向一杯飘着墨绿碎片的镶金白瓷雕花杯“这是阿拉伯红茶，上边儿是薄荷叶，口感清爽但是太甜，给人感觉像是放了半杯糖一样”肖战也不知道是不是因为这杯子就像是把‘我很贵’三个大字镶在脸上一样，小心翼翼的端起一杯抿了一口“啊，真的很甜”</p><p> </p><p>王一博听到肖战的感慨笑了一下，端起一杯淡黄色杯子底部厚厚一层小方丁的饮料递给肖战“这个你应该喜欢，在这里的名字叫沙特香槟”</p><p> </p><p>肖战接过很期待的喝了一口“哇哦，确实很好喝”</p><p> </p><p>王一博也端起一杯“这是苏打水兑苹果汁和薄荷叶以及水果丁的饮料，沙特人称作沙特香槟是比较有特色的当地饮料。这边全是高甜点心和布丁，”</p><p> </p><p>肖战凭眼缘挑着吃“沙特是真喜欢甜食……”</p><p> </p><p>就在两人边说边吃边与人交谈的时候王一博身边儿随行的黑西服带着一个人走到王一博身边，附耳低语，话毕恭敬的起身站立一旁。</p><p> </p><p>王一博朝向黑西服带来的人微微点头，随即一只手揽着肖战肩膀侧头贴近肖战耳边“等我一下，你先吃，有事讯息”</p><p> </p><p>肖战内心其实很不想一个人呆在这个陌生的热闹宴会，但还是弯了弯眼睛“好”</p><p> </p><p>黑西服带来的高大白人大汉伸手弯腰做了一个请的手饰后转身在前方带路，王一博跟黑西服交代了一句随时注意小站身边动向后转身跟了上去</p><p> </p><p>肖战在王一博走后对着一个大厅的阿拉伯风情菜系兴致缺缺，随便拿了几个布丁端起王一博端给自己的沙特香槟朝着人少的角落走去，就在肖战盘算着怎么挨过王一博不在的这段时间的时候(作者：孩子啊，挨这个字用得好，你还没发现自急转弯了是不是_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__ )肖战的通讯器传来接到新消息的提示音</p><p> </p><p>肖战放下布丁打开护腕上的小屏，0037的名字大喇喇的挂在屏幕上，肖战打开0037发来的邮件，是一个压缩包?肖战没有丝毫停顿的解压打开，翻看着文档内容脸色越看越凝重</p><p> </p><p>看完文档肖战肖战开始联系王一博却发现通讯连不上，对面应该是在忙肖战这么想着就找刚才那个黑西服打算直接去找王一博，黑西服一直在关注着肖战的动态，看到肖战好像在找人赶紧从角落出现上前询问“肖先生，您有什么事吗”</p><p> </p><p>肖战看着忽然出现的黑西服脸上挂起微笑“您好，您知道刚刚那个白人领王一……王董去哪里了吗”</p><p> </p><p>黑西装顿了顿后回答“去了4楼客房0417”</p><p> </p><p>肖战听到回答愣了一下不过不到一秒迅速收敛神色，小站礼貌的谢过黑西服转身登上旋转楼梯</p><p> </p><p>黑西服看着肖战离开的背影自言自语“老大跟肖先生平时相处明显是兄弟，我这么做应该没错吧”(作者：你哪只眼睛看到兄弟?直男眼中皆兄弟嘛_(´ཀ`」 ∠)__ 。没错，不过以后要是王一博知道是你说的估计会扒你一层皮)</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战一路不急不缓的来到4楼，心里盘算着怎么跟王一博说自己要去探探杜德美在沙特的窝，说自己怀疑这窝是人贩子窝想去探探虚实?怎么跟王一博借点儿人手呢</p><p> </p><p>肖战想着想着就发现左边是0415再往前一个就是0417了，这一层总共就几个房间，这样的话一个房间的面积得多大啊土豪土豪，肖战一边儿想一边儿站在0417门前打算敲门，结果一抬手发现门是虚掩着的，门缝微微中透出房间里暖黄色的灯光，肖战神使鬼差的把眼睛贴在门缝上，里边儿的画面让肖战心里咯噔一下</p><p> </p><p>房间中王一博被那个被艳丽的红发白人女郎推倒在宽大的U型沙发中，随即一撩裙摆夸坐在王一博腿上，王一博整个人慵懒的靠在沙发上一直胳膊搭在沙发背上另一只手自然而然的抚上女人的<br/>裸背，头微歪，看着自己身上的女人。那女人一脸诱惑的俯身凑近王一博耳边不知在说些什么</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博几乎是侧背着门，从门中只能看到王一博一点点右脸和几乎整个沙发背儿，说完话的女人微微起身一抬眼就好的门外的肖战，肖战一惊本能的想要离开可是脚却不听使唤愣愣的站在原地，红发女人也是一怔她没想过肖战会跟上来，但是既然跟上来了不好好利用岂不是浪费</p><p> </p><p>Lisa那么想着两只手搭上王一博的肩膀，王一博微微歪头靠在沙发上仰视着女人，脸上是似笑非笑的神情。Lisa舔了一下嘴唇整个人伏身凑到王一博右耳轻轻舔舐一下后红唇微启含住了耳垂，美艳的女人抬眼朝着门口的肖战露出挑衅的笑意</p><p> </p><p>肖战几乎是落荒而逃，一直跑到大厅拱门，穿上鞋子跑了出去。一直到甩了跟上来的黑西服们肖战都想不明白自己为何要跑还是那么逊的跑掉，以王一博的个性即使被撞破了那档子事儿估计也能面不改色的问你“有事儿吗”自己到底逃什么，慌什么，为什么心里闷闷的、为什么有点儿委屈……为什么要赌气似的甩掉那些黑西服，自己不是需要人手的吗</p><p> </p><p>肖战想不明白，越想越多越多了乱，他赌气似的给沙特国际刑警发了消息，自己就这么单枪匹马的奔向希勒沃附近的杜德美窝点</p><p> </p><p>王一博微微歪头将自己的耳朵从Lisa的红唇中抽出“Lisa，你说的是真的?”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa的手顺着领口了进去整个人低头凑近王一博因为后仰而更加突出的喉结“当然，对你我什么时候不是尽心尽力，我的真心你感受不到嚒”说罢含住上下滚动的喉结牙齿轻轻用力</p><p> </p><p>王一博一只手抚上女人的后颈，手指收拢捏的Lisa轻轻叫了一声“在成人的世界混迹十几年的你应该不需要我告诉你规则，真心，说出来你自己信吗”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa吻着王一博的耳廓一路吻到侧颈“那你对那个肖战呢”</p><p> </p><p>王一博一下一下的掐着女人的后颈“肖战?有意思的朋友”说完掐着女人的后颈将伏在自己身上女人扯起来“啊~”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa眼中含着浓烈的欲望“王，我就喜欢你的粗暴”</p><p> </p><p>王一博歪头似笑非笑“变态啊”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa撩了一下耳边的碎发“我们是一类人，另外我只为你的强势兴奋，别人我还是喜欢做主控者”</p><p> </p><p>王一博不以为意的玩儿着Lisa艳丽的红色卷发“那是因为我比你更强”</p><p> </p><p>Lisa双手捧起王一博的脸低头打算吻上去却被王一博一把抓住头发丝毫没有怜惜的一扯“啊~”Lisa被扯的后仰，白皙纤细的脖颈、丰满的双峰、被香槟色亮片包裹的玲珑身形，王一博直起身目光赤裸裸的带着侵略性划过女人的身躯，一只手扣住女人的细腰将其摁向自己，侧头埋进女人曲线美丽的脖颈间，只剩下锋利的下颌线露在灯光下，女人毫无收敛的嘤咛声渐渐溢出，就在这个时候王一博的通讯器忽然急切的响了起来</p><p> </p><p>王一博轻轻皱起眉头链接通讯声音低沉沙哑“李寅，如果不是大事，你仔细着你的皮”</p><p> </p><p>李寅的声音有些急切的透过耳麦传到王一博耳中：“老大，王哥说是小事儿让我不要打扰你，可是我总觉得应该告诉你……”</p><p> </p><p>李寅话还没说完就被王一博更加低沉的声音打断了：“说”</p><p> </p><p>李寅被这个单字吓得一愣赶忙开始说重点：“肖先生刚刚一路狂奔出了宴会，我本来想带部分人跟上，可是肖先生反侦察能力太强，我们跟丢了，现在也不知道肖先生去哪了”</p><p> </p><p>王一博瞬间放开Lisa，Lisa差点儿因为失去支撑后仰摔倒“这个肖战，把我的话当耳边风么。”王一博瞬间强大的气场就像是慵懒晒太阳时被惹怒的大型食肉动物，锋利的压迫感让Lisa更加兴奋</p><p> </p><p>Lisa再一次攀着王一博的肩膀靠近却被王一博拦腰抱起扔在床上，就在Lisa兴奋的以为王一博要做什么的时候，却被王一博丢下一句“抱歉，有急事，对于你的消息我会给相应的消息作为酬谢”后转身离开的背影凉的发懵，</p><p> </p><p>回过神来的Lisa咬牙切齿，一直守在门外的白人男子小心翼翼的靠近安慰被Lisa狠狠的推到床上一口咬了下去</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博一边下楼一边眯起眼睛“刘浩，给我查”</p><p> </p><p>刘浩听着那在熟悉不过的低沉的毫无起伏的声音就知道王大哥怒了，刘浩一边儿为第二次听到的那个名字的主人默哀一边又有点儿敬佩，这人敢拔王大哥虎须，是条汉子</p><p> </p><p>王一博挂断通讯带着一身压的人喘不上气来的气压站在窗边眯起眼睛“肖战，你好样的”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战淡定的用蛇形路线甩掉尾巴，回到庄园外停着的JLTV前</p><p> </p><p>“肖肖.....肖先生？宴会结束了吗？您怎么出来了?老板呢？”刚吃完晚餐靠在门上闲聊的佣兵们看到独自一人出来的肖战一脸惊讶和奇怪</p><p> </p><p>肖战挂起温和的笑意“宴会还没结束，因为有急事所以提前出来了，借我一辆车，很快回来”</p><p> </p><p>佣兵们一个个你看我我看你，最后，看着像是这一小组头头儿的佣兵大手一挥豪迈的说道：“肖先生，您跟老板那关系好的我们都看在眼里，您要车我们哪敢不给，就是.....我们需要跟老板汇报一下.....”</p><p> </p><p>这个佣兵小组长的话还没说完就被肖战礼貌地用手势打断了“我已经在宴会上跟你们老板说过了，车先借我，跟你们在这闲聊已经浪费了我很长时间，事情刻不容缓你们却莫名其妙的想要坚持一次次链接你们老板的通讯直到收到一个早已经肯定过的答复，你觉得如果是这样的话王董会如何，夸你们做的好还是.....”肖战话并没有说完，但是那个不容反驳的气势和话中危险的意味让佣兵小组长本能的让开车门位置，一个小组的佣兵看着轻甲远去的尾烟面面相觑。一直觉得肖先生是个温柔的大好人，刚才那个笑怎么温和吧还让人瘆得慌？错觉错觉</p><p> </p><p>肖战刚刚离开没多久，李寅火急火燎的带着人追到车队旁看着缺了一辆车的车队一颗心霎时间沉入谷底，深呼吸强制自己压抑完不成任务将会面对老板的恐惧，带着一丝丝期盼问道：“车是被......”</p><p> </p><p>李寅话还没说完就被佣兵小组小组长兴高采烈的接过话茬“李哥您放心，肖先生已经过去了，任务绝对不会耽搁”</p><p> </p><p>李寅听完一个没控制住一巴掌呼到小组长头上“你个蠢货！老板在找肖先生，你tm给放走了，非常规决策随时汇报给上级或者老板的条例被你的狗脑子给吃了？你自己去跟老板解释吧”说完招呼十几号人“庄园就一条出去的路，追”</p><p> </p><p>滚滚车尾烟再次喷了小组长一脸，这次他完全没顾及到烟不烟，一想到将要面对老板，他控制不住两腿一软一脸菜色的坐到地上</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战从来没驾驶过轻甲，更不用说是最新版还是改装过的，但是经过一小会儿的手忙脚乱之后轻甲就在肖战手中乖顺起来。</p><p> </p><p>肖战有些兴奋地笑着，大多数男人对于枪械和车都会热爱到让人难以理解，就算看着温和的肖战也不例外“观摩了半个月，成效不错啊。这体验感啧啧啧”</p><p> </p><p>一前一后追逐而过的甲车因为急转和加速带起飞溅的沙幕，经过一阵儿激烈的追逐，肖战成功的再一次甩掉了尾巴</p><p> </p><p>飞快的甩掉尾巴，没了“速度与激情”的紧张刺激奇怪的不舒服感再一次向肖战袭来，他叹了口气自言自语“跟在王一博身边这一路有美食有文化、有枪械有军备、有真实战场，还都能体验，赚了啊，为什么不舒服？就因为他最近跟你相处时像个普通人，你就忘了他是什么人了吗？那种经历与人生，游走花丛才是正常的啊。是莫名的理解和一个眼神一个动作就可以明白对方什么意思让你觉得你们两人对待婚姻与情感的观念也该是一致的吗？”</p><p> </p><p>肖战忽然换成有一点点自嘲的语气“肖战，换成你在王一博的生存圈，你不一定会走的比他好比他正，切合点儿实际。这世上有几个男的和你一样有感情洁癖，自己的坚持为什么要投射给别人、为什么觉得对方就该跟你一致，你又凭什么感到失落，就因为这短短几个月的交集吗？他和女人在一起你都见过不止一次了，有什么好惊讶的，话说回来他到底跟多少女人......”</p><p> </p><p>肖战越想越多越多越乱，一想到自己在门缝中看到的画面胸口就犯闷。</p><p> </p><p>一直开到距离文档中提到的地点1000m左右的地方肖战停了车，双手紧握着王一博给自己的BERETTA92FV平定心绪，目光重新变成平时的样子。</p><p> </p><p>肖战拉开车门来到后座，上车后反手关好车门拿出轻甲中备用的佣兵迷彩作战服放在一旁，迅速脱掉西装和衬衫认真的一件件叠好放在后座上，随后又利索的穿好佣兵的作战服。从顶架上拿下一个作战背包，思考了一下放下了夜视镜、手持式全球定位系统接收机、单兵联络器、排雷服、LV-8、激光测距仪、睡袋和步枪；选择只拿六个BERETTA92FV弹匣、两个手雷、两个烟雾弹、M9多功能刺刀、急救包、一壶饮用水和一个能量棒。做到最大化减负提高敏捷度，天黑之前踩点结束并撤离。</p><p> </p><p>做好一切准备，肖战抬起手腕摘下王一博刚刚送给自己的航海5829，仔细的放进叠好的西服口袋中“这么贵这么脆的东西，可不适合跟我去打滚儿”肖战轻轻笑了一下干脆利索的翻身下车向着一千米外的杜德美贩人窝点摸去</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>婉拒了哈兹德亲自前来邀请参加舞会的盛情，王一博端着一杯加冰的whiskey靠坐在沙发中一只手搭在沙发背上一口一口的喝着酒，房中的空气冰冷压抑，王一博脸上如同挂着冰霜，通讯器再一次响起</p><p> </p><p>“大哥，一切都在计划中，您到底在找什么”贺永杰的声音中带着压<br/>不住的不解</p><p> </p><p>“永杰，你是不会是通过0037给肖战发了窝点消息”听不出情绪的低沉声音经过电流的改变更加模糊情绪，让人更加拿捏不定对面人的想法</p><p> </p><p>“是，这不是计划好的吗”这段时间那个猜测一直不断的在贺永杰心中发酵着</p><p> </p><p>“我记得上一次会议我说过按照我说的做”王一博的声音忽然间变得更加低沉</p><p> </p><p>“明显第一计划更稳妥，那个条子不过就是不起眼的一个小环，仅仅是用来牵动两方警察，让我们依旧置身事外的达到目的仅此而已。有他没他都一样，不过是让计划更完美的一个小小修饰，他是生是死有什么重要的?大哥你以前从来不在乎这些细枝末节”贺永杰现在这种几乎有些诘问的语气、完全不按照指挥的私自行动在平时他是万万不敢的，可是心中的猜测让他坐立难安不得不如此</p><p> </p><p>“我知道你在想什么，可就算真的如你所想又能如何，一个刑警朋友而已，我是‘合法商人’这有何需要你犯这种原则性错误来提醒我”王一博皱起眉头</p><p> </p><p>“我们到底什么身份您非常清楚，我们做过什么事、正在做什么事有哪一件是那个小警察可以知道的？您和他根本不是可以产生交集的关系”贺永杰平时一直是笑面狐狸变色龙的人，也就只有在涉及到哥儿几个的时候才会这么失态又真实</p><p> </p><p>“他不会知道任何不该知道的事”</p><p> </p><p>“可是......”</p><p> </p><p>“贺永杰，我.有.分.寸”王一博的语气终于是重了下来“不.允.许干预刘浩查找肖战下落，永杰，你今天过线了”说完王一博直接单方面切断通讯</p><p> </p><p>贺永杰半响一动没动，心中的不安感更大了，他有一种强烈的预感事情正在朝着完全不可控的方向发展，再也没法回头了</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博再次连接通讯“刘浩，派人给李寅发消息让他带3队人前往杜德美暗网窝点，不要留下任何身份信息带出肖战；发消息给地方警察与阿曼达同时告知阿拉曼可以行动了；通知傣安在印度开始执行计划第三阶段”</p><p> </p><p>刘浩有些喜庆的声音传来“得令。这完全就是我们的之前的计划嘛，只是肖警官活着而已。哎对了，大哥，贺小龙是不是找你了”</p><p>对面一阵沉默</p><p> </p><p>刘浩也不在意“嘿我说大哥，贺小龙那家伙就那样，天天疑神疑鬼的，这回他完全不按命令私自行动那个.....您能不能罚轻点儿....他那老胳膊老腿遭不住....”</p><p> </p><p>“让他自己去找sitter”王一博面无表情</p><p> </p><p>“只要不是去找joker啥都好说，我替小龙谢谢您”刘浩乐呵呵的打算挂断通讯</p><p> </p><p>“刘浩，我不希望再因为这种事罚任何一个人”王一博说完挂断了通讯，捏了捏眉心，一丝看不懂的神色爬上脸颊，王一博轻轻叹了口气喃喃自语“老师........”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战摸到距离窝点200m左右一圈一圈缓缓地转着、观察着，趴在地上计算着哨点、巡逻人数、巡逻路径、最佳进入点。</p><p> </p><p>“真该庆幸这群人为掩人耳目把窝点包装成难民聚集地，没有远距离探照、监控点儿；没有森严的防护墙、防护网”肖战趴在地上沉声分析着</p><p> </p><p>计算好一切，肖战干脆利索的起身，在计算中第一队交叉巡逻队经过之后迅速借遮蔽物翻进“难民区”</p><p> </p><p>“240s外圈一次交叉，内圈4支队伍每队一个区域不交叉”肖战一边迅速落地、寻找遮蔽物并隐藏好一边在大脑中快速闪过计算</p><p> </p><p>“两两临间区域120s一碰头”肖战起身，擦着巡逻队尾巴迅速前进躲入临建房锈迹斑斑的铁皮墙后方，随着巡逻队前进而转换方向猫腰围着矮房转动</p><p> </p><p>“每个临建房或者临时帐篷周边都有一人持枪把守”肖战边继续潜入边将收集的一系列情报通过指尖感应器敲击摩斯电码的方式发送给国际刑警驻沙特分局，就在这时另一区域巡逻小队忽然掉头</p><p>“什么人！”远远的一个美洲佣兵暴喝一声</p><p>肖战一个跃起翻上一座锈迹斑斑的临建房的屋顶，顿了2s后快速将护腕中的收缩锁通过临建房锈毁的屋顶射入、抓牢，整个人悄无声息的跳进屋内借助绳索贴在作为屋顶的铁板上。</p><p> </p><p>贴在屋顶板上的肖战终于看清楚了没有窗户面积15㎡的临建房中的景象，一个个生锈的挂着大锁的铁丝网笼上下两层摞了两排，里边儿一个笼子一个装着20个蜷缩的孩子，吃饭的地方就是两个脏兮兮的小铁桶，一个盛饭一个盛水，方便的地方也是一个铁桶就在笼子里。所有的孩子本该生机盎然的样子现在全都是一片死气，像是一个个破烂的布娃娃被丢弃在一起，肖战心里一阵阵儿犯疼，深呼吸压制升腾起的愤怒，忽然一个底排的笼子中一双黑白分明的大眼睛怔怔的看向肖战，她发现他了。肖战也在第一时间看向那个看着自己的小孩儿，灰扑扑的小脸儿、看不出颜色的破烂衣裳、8岁左右的光景、亚裔、是个女孩儿。肖战抬起一只手放在嘴唇上做了一个“嘘”的动作，随后朝着女孩儿露出一个灿烂的笑容，令肖战没想到的是那个女孩儿也笑了，黑白分明的大眼睛里盛着光一样刺得肖战心更疼了</p><p> </p><p>周围由远及近传来凌乱的脚步声英语和肖战听不懂的语言混在在一起“怎么回事”“不知道，队长远远的看到一个黑影在这边的墙上”“进去看看”嘈杂的交流还没结束肖战藏身的临建房铁板儿门就被一脚踹开，哗啦啦进来6个端着步枪的美洲人佣兵和棕色的当地人</p><p> </p><p>“出来”6个人在屋子里转了一圈踢翻了几个空铁笼，肖战就在这个过程中无声无息的通过破洞来到铁板顶上方趴好，肖战刚刚离开屋顶一个佣兵像是听见什么忽然抬头，肖战连忙缩回透过漏洞往下看的视线死死贴在屋顶板上</p><p> </p><p>“去外边儿看看”一队人陆续离开破烂的小铁板儿房，肖战再一次悄无声息的钻进房内贴在铁板上，脚步声从肖战贴着的顶板上传来“没人啊，德鲁克你是不是看错了，那个黑影是个动物?”</p><p> </p><p>被提到名字的美洲佣兵嘟囔了一句脏话，一行人骂骂咧咧的离开了，肖战一直等到周围一点儿声音都没有了以后打算翻出去继续向内部潜，一边儿向外传递讯息一边儿等待着国际刑警逮捕大队的到来，就在这时那个小女孩再次抬头，黑白分明的大眼睛望着肖战稚嫩的童声说了一句很轻很轻的英语“Are you here to save us?”</p><p> </p><p>肖战的心脏被那句充满着小心翼翼和期盼的话揪的生疼，他扬起灿烂的温柔的笑意轻轻点点头，朝着小女孩比着口型“Wait for me”小女孩扬起属于孩子的纯真笑颜用力的点点头，肖战最后深深的看了一眼这一屋子的孩子后翻身离开</p><p> </p><p>“外围巡逻队两队每队14人；内围巡逻队4队每队5人；每个房子一个看守人数总计16人；还有正在训练的美洲人佣兵总计32人；建筑群长宽对等大概11个临建房加5个简易帐篷，一个临建房有孩子20个左右，总计320个左右”肖战一路上几次被发现的可能都被他巧妙躲过，有惊无险的摸进中心区。现在肖战一边打摩斯电码一边观察眼前两层高的独栋铁板建筑，围绕建筑站着7个全副武装甚至带着头盔面具的佣兵，这个建筑一看就是那群杜德美集团头目中在这里的“人渣”们隐藏的地方</p><p> </p><p>肖战看着眼前这个带着射击口的铁板建筑，明显非常不容易摸进去，旋即打算撤退可就在这时4个当地人带着9个10岁左右的小女孩儿进去了，其中有白种人有黄种人最主要的是有那个大眼睛的小姑娘，肖战想起那个盛着光的眼神，咬了咬牙准备潜入</p><p> </p><p>肖战借助墙面角度躲过巡视，从后方迅速接近一个守门佣兵右手伸到前方闪电般的捂住那人口鼻利落一掰，空气中传来轻微的骨骼断裂声，颈骨断裂的佣兵软绵绵的倒下。肖战利落的将人拖到角落迅速换上对方衣物以及头盔面具收好92FV和弹夹端起步枪站回原处</p><p> </p><p>背后的建筑内传来男人恶心的污言秽语，时不时会传来一两声小女孩儿稚嫩的尖叫，渐渐的尖叫声出现的频率越来越高，肖战的心越沉越低他开始敲打紧急求助密码，连续敲打三遍对面的国际刑警驻沙特分局都没有回应，直到第四遍才穿来一句“情况特殊，申请稽查令中”，肖战怒火中烧，将在外军令有所不受这tm都什么情况了还走程序，一帮腐朽顽固。</p><p> </p><p>背后传出女孩们的尖叫声哭喊声和一些夹杂在肖战听不懂的语言中的英语，断断续续哭哭啼啼“help……No! Don't! I beg you……help me！”，男人们的污言秽语混在其中还有一声声大笑，当肖战意识到里边儿发生了什么的时候怒气直接冲到头顶“一群……畜生！”肖战气的发抖，他紧紧地握着枪可是还是抖一直不停压抑不住，最后肖战深吸一口气背上步枪一跃翻上二楼。那个靠近门口撕开一个大哭着的女孩儿最后一件小衣服的棕色皮肤男人的脑袋在一声枪响后穿了个透心凉</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>王一博坐在上发上，从跟刘浩通完电话到现在4个小时零37分钟一直一动没动，一只手撑在额头边眼睛在阴影中神色不明，忽然通讯器急切的滴滴声响起</p><p> </p><p>“说”王一博低低的吐出一个字</p><p> </p><p>“老板……因为国际刑警一直围在外边我们不方便进入所以一直在密切注意那边儿情况，本来一直风平浪静可就在刚刚里边传来一声枪响之后一片枪声，内应说国际刑警那边儿因为杜德美背后那人和沙特特殊时期，搜查令没到还在按兵不动，我们……”</p><p> </p><p>王一博刷的一下子从沙发上站起来声音破天荒变得急促“立刻带人进去，不论谁阻拦，立刻，立刻”</p><p> </p><p>“是是是”</p><p> </p><p>王一博快步往外走“刘浩给我定位那块儿航海5829”</p><p>“是，定位确定，发给您”</p><p> </p><p>王一博一路跑到二楼，最后嫌慢直接跑到窗边窗户一跃而下，落地后一个前滚翻卸力，紧接着站起来冲向早已接到命令停在停机坪的一排AW149其中一架</p><p> </p><p>“让所有直升机起飞，飞向我发给你的地点，立刻”王一博刚上直升机坐都没坐好就命令驾驶员起飞</p><p> </p><p>一排AW149在命令中飞向天际</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>肖战打光了最后一颗子弹，腿部中3枪、手臂1枪，躺在一个铁板做的铁箱子后边肖战感觉自己的生命就像是在随着止不住流出的血液流逝着，肖战整个人就像个血人。抬手擦了一把流到眼睛里的血，肖战按了按肋骨听着逐渐靠近的脚步声在心里自言自语“估计是断了几根，不过没事，反正从开枪开始你也没想活着离开，毕竟是答应了人家小姑娘要就人家，总不能看着那群畜生就那么……就那么对不到十岁的孩子做哪些禽兽不如的事，啊，要死了，不知道王一博跟那女的干/完没有”</p><p> </p><p>肖战犹豫再三最后带着笑意缓缓拔出自己的配枪“对不起啊王一博，特殊情况我不得不用了总不能就这么束手被人打死吧”熟练的拉栓射击“砰砰砰”直到配枪的子弹都耗尽了，肖战勉力站起用枪托打倒一人紧接着密集的子弹把肖战周围墙皮和铁板都打透了，肖战又中一枪缓缓闭上眼睛“真的……要死了吧……”</p><p> </p><p>领头人逼近犹如困兽的肖战大声用英语问了一句“你是谁的人”肖战笑了笑闭着眼睛没说一句话，就在这时整个房顶被被火箭弹掀翻，火光冲天。</p><p> </p><p>肖战费劲把自己挪进铁皮笼子里，外边儿围着的佣兵霎时间兵荒马乱，忽然砰砰砰砰的枪战声再次响起，肖战的神智已经不清醒了在昏厥的最后一刻他好像看到了焦急的王一博，呵，肖战你疯了吧快死了还想他，想他给你陪葬吗</p><p> </p><p>王一博跟着定位找到那辆被肖战偷走的轻甲，没有让直升机停直接命令驾驶员向着1000m外的窝点飞去，在距离300m时直接命令向最高的楼发射火箭弹，一弹掀翻铁皮房顶，紧接着命令直升机冲向没了房顶的楼，不知道为什么他就觉得肖战在那里</p><p> </p><p>6架直升机上的人加上听着枪声一路杀到的李寅的人一起很快的以压倒性的优势单方面屠杀对面佣兵。王一博在战火流弹中冲下飞机，不顾手下阻拦一路在满是单孔的破烂铁皮中翻找，最终在一个全是弹坑的铁皮箱子中找到毫无声息的肖战</p><p> </p><p>王一博抱起浑身是血看不到好地方的肖战他害怕了，看着肖战在自己怀里两眼一翻整个人毫无生命气息的软下去他整个人都乱了，他无比清晰的感受到自己不想肖战死，一想到这个人不会笑了会离开自己就浑身冰冷</p><p> </p><p>王一博疯了一样的抱起肖战带他爬上直升机“最快速度到希勒沃中心医院，立刻，立刻！”</p><p> </p><p>“是是是”王一博毫不收敛的疯狂的暴怒气场让驾驶员一身冷汗直流，全速飞向中心医院</p><p> </p><p>“急救箱急救箱……”王一博小心的把肖战放平，手不受控制的哆嗦，剪开直接可以拧血的衣服看着浑身的伤和正在冒血的5个枪伤王一博感觉自己全身的血都冲向大脑，他一边止血、链接氧气瓶、拿出血包给肖战进行注射一边打开通讯“李寅，全杀了，一.个.不.留”一字一顿低沉暴怒的声音听的李寅头皮发麻“是是是”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>急救室门外，王一博一身血的靠在雪白的墙上，他第一次无比确定自己对肖战的情感是什么，不是朋友不是兄弟，是另外一种应该发生在女人身上的感情，从什么时候开始的……是那片星空下还是后来相处的某一个刹朝着自己露出灿烂的笑颜?是那声信誓旦旦的相信还是后来莫名其妙的理解?</p><p> </p><p>都不重要了……</p><p> </p><p>王一博慢慢坐下没有包扎的擦伤缓缓渗着鲜血“肖战，从现在起只要你活着就只能是我的”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>接下来是一个情感上拉锯战的攻防过程，之后王一博的状态希望大家不要说他渣，对于一个一直在成年人情感圈游刃有余的猎人来说，就算他发现对你有感觉也会沿用之前一贯的手法去“进攻”，现在的web感觉像是得到与占有感。两个人其实都是内心封闭很严重的人，情感只能一点一点改变，其实就算是我们情感变化与也不会一下子就到曾经沧海难为水这种地步<br/>总之就是希望大家放平心态欣赏王一博强势进攻和撩撩撩吧</p><p> </p><p>13</p><p> </p><p>模糊的视野就像是透过积满灰尘的镜头看世界一样，晃动的、过度曝光的、充斥着奇怪的光晕，好刺眼、好累啊。什么人在说话？磁性的让人安心，好想...继续睡啊....</p><p> </p><p>“肖sir，肖sir.....”</p><p> </p><p>谁在叫我.....</p><p> </p><p>“肖战......”</p><p> </p><p>好熟悉----</p><p> </p><p>“肖战，醒过来....肖战？肖战看看我.....”</p><p> </p><p>是.....是王一博!</p><p> </p><p>“啊哈啊哈啊哈.....”肖战一下子睁开眼睛，像被困在岸上的鱼一般张嘴大口大口的呼吸着</p><p> </p><p>一旁握着自己手的人似乎是急切的站起来拿起床头传呼机呼叫医生，接着那个人俯身凑近自己，似乎是在确认自己的情况。那个陌生人的关心让肖战很想礼貌地说一声自己很好，真不想给别人添麻烦，可是肖战张了张嘴发现自己一个音节都发不出</p><p> </p><p>似乎是医生到了，那个人是在跟医生聊天吗？</p><p> </p><p>渐渐地肖战的视线越来越清晰、听觉好像重新飞回自己的耳朵，肖战重新张嘴想要说话，几次尝试后终于发出了断断续续的喑哑音节“我....没....事，谢...谢....”对面的人好像因为这句话身形有那么一瞬停滞</p><p> </p><p>“醒过来第一句话是跟我说谢谢，肖战，你是中枪中进脑袋里了么”磁性低沉的声音像是从那个人的胸腔中嗡嗡的传出来，肖战被这句不客气的话整的一愣，呆呆的侧头就看见站在自己床边面色不佳的王大董事</p><p> </p><p>肖战尴尬的弯了弯眼睛条件反射地说：“那什么....不好意思，我以为是别人”</p><p> </p><p>王一博神色渐缓，似乎是被顺毛了，重新弯腰凑近肖战。肖战就那么张大眼睛看着视野中那张锋利英俊的脸越来越大直到两人额头碰额头</p><p> </p><p>“不烧了，感觉么样肖大英雄”王一博很自然的用额头感受了一下肖战额头的温度，发现不烧了转而换了一种凉凉的语气传达自己这几天的担心。肖战被这个自然的举动整的半天没回神，结果被王一博那句‘肖大英雄’的语气冷的一激灵，很明显王大老板生气了</p><p> </p><p>“额......当时情况特殊，原本我都想撤退的......”肖战弱弱的辩解</p><p> </p><p>“想撤退你冲出去在人家窝里打完了身上所有的子弹，不想撤退我们的肖大英雄是不是打算把自己做成人体炸弹一拉栓跟他们同归于尽啊？”王一博叼着一支没点燃的雪茄挑着一边儿眉看着躺在床上吊着腿包的跟木乃伊一样的肖战</p><p> </p><p>肖战被这样的王一博看的心里发虚“我本来打算走的，后来那畜生竟然对那些不到10岁的孩子做那种禽兽不如的事儿......我就，我就....”肖战说着说着忽然想到了什么“老王我最后迫不得已用了配枪，对你有什么影响吗？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博听后顿了顿，最后眼中含着笑意叹了口气随即坐在靠近肖战床边的椅子上，小心的握住肖战带着各种仪器的右手“不用担心，我处理”</p><p> </p><p>肖战看着从没见过的温柔含笑握着自己手的王一博那天夜里的那一丝丝被遗忘的委屈再次泛上心头，肖战想收回手却因为这一动痛的五官皱在一起。</p><p> </p><p>王一博拿下叼在嘴边的雪茄扔在一旁连忙站起来“哪里疼？”</p><p> </p><p>肖战疼过之后终于想起来看自己一眼，这一看不要紧，本来就不顺的心情更郁闷了，这又青又肿还吊着腿包的跟个粽子一样的人是自己吗？以前不是没受过伤，在鬼门关都不记得溜达过几遭了但是就是不想王一博看见自己这副狼狈模样“不疼，你忙去吧”</p><p> </p><p>王一博一脸的不明状况“怎么了这是....”</p><p> </p><p>“没怎么，别看我”肖战真想扯下身上的仪器拿下腿跑得远远的，动不了索性转头不看王一博</p><p> </p><p>王一博笑了，痞痞的坏笑“肖sir？肖sir，肖sir，肖sir啊....”</p><p> </p><p>肖战被喊得无可奈何扭过头对着王一博说：“叫叫叫，烦不烦，谁理你”</p><p> </p><p>王一博带着似笑非笑的神情伸出手划过肖战的喉结力道不轻不重的挑了一下肖战的下巴“肖sir没有丑的时候，什么时候都帅”</p><p> </p><p>肖战耳朵一红呲起兔牙“胡扯，又开始了是吗”</p><p> </p><p>王一博挂着坏笑用戏谑的语气拐着腔说：“肖sir这一肿脸上的皱纹都没了，瞬间年轻”</p><p> </p><p>肖战咬碎一口后槽牙“我原本就没皱纹！我才35不是85！王一博你做个人行吗？！”</p><p> </p><p>“肖sir就算包成粽子也是最美的粽子”王一博的笑意都快绷不住从眼中溢出来了</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊王一博！你这德行你属下知道吗？”肖战表面上快吐血了但只有他自己知道，自己的心情正在一句句无聊的毒舌自己的斗嘴中慢慢变好</p><p> </p><p>“不知道啊，就肖sir见过，开心么”看着平时一副温和成熟模样的人炸毛似乎是一个令人心情愉悦的活动，王一博克制不住的坏笑</p><p> </p><p>“开心你奶奶个熊”如果现在肖战是只狐狸的话，这狐狸一定是呲着牙瞪着眼一身白毛炸上天</p><p> </p><p>“肖sir说脏话啊，肖sir就知道凭着比我大欺负我”</p><p> </p><p>“哈？王一博你摸摸你的良心，你说这话不亏心吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“盒盒盒盒盒盒不--亏--心------”</p><p> </p><p>“你没心！”</p><p> </p><p>........</p><p> </p><p>外面守着的李寅等人听着里边儿的对话直接在风中凌乱，三观都快碎了，但他们不知道的是，自己的三观碎的早了点儿</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>印度加尔各答</p><p>漆黑的夜色像是泼倒的浓墨般压抑、沉重，夜色中七八辆集装箱运输车飞速奔跑在高速公路上，就像逃命似的。失家狗狼狈逃窜渴望着在另一个地方安个家东山再起，可惜这世上之事往往事与愿违</p><p> </p><p>旋转的军用直升机螺旋桨带着飙风降下阴影、携着死神的气息断绝微弱的希冀，几个火箭弹带着破空声掀翻了所有的车，一时间火光冲天，爆炸声不绝于耳，满地的燃烧着的残骸、一地的内//脏断//肢、碎裂的人//头四溅的血花脑//浆，空气中充斥着浓浓的火药汽油混着烧焦蛋白的气味儿</p><p> </p><p>一个男人一身长西装揽着一个娇小的女人走下直升机，螺旋桨带起的劲风鼓动着男人半长的卷发和衣装，看着地狱一般的景象男人发出桀桀的笑声</p><p> </p><p>“嘿嘿嘿，这可真是美妙的场景，令人战栗令我兴奋”男人举起紧紧靠在自己怀中的女人的手放在唇下狠狠亲吻</p><p> </p><p>“输了就不要妄想着再起报仇，因为不论是我还是他都喜欢换斩草除根”说罢转身再次登上飞机，就好像真的像他说的几十人上百人的生命只是吸引他看一眼风景</p><p> </p><p>“你放心你的地位你的地盘我会接的很好，安心的去找死神吧”男人的脸随着直升机舱门缓缓关闭而隐没</p><p> </p><p>“这款直升机真是个好东西，回头跟A换几架嘿嘿嘿来宝贝儿，好玩儿吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>经历了两个星期一动不能动的僵尸般的生活，肖战终于-----能坐起来并挥舞胳膊加转头了......</p><p> </p><p>“啊------我快长毛了”一个天天跑闲不住的刑警，忽然让他一动不能动躺两个星期还是天天不能下床会的那种要他命的，肖战最近心情相当不美好，面对别人还是温和好先生，一旦只有王大老板的时候那小脾气、那小脸色，毫不留情甩起来呀</p><p> </p><p>王一博端着午餐刚进门，就迎来了肖战的抱怨模式，王一博轻轻勾起唇角走到桌边放下午餐，之后不紧不慢的踱到肖战床前“长毛了啊，来我看看有没有长到不该长得地方”说完就伸手去掀肖战的病号服</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊王一博你....你趁我病....啊”肖战一边儿艰难的躲避王一博的坏爪子一边儿抗议“有本事等我好了咱们堂堂正正打一架”</p><p> </p><p>因为伤得太重肖战现在在王一博眼里就是个瓷器，根本不敢逗得多过分，但是吧肖sir惨成这样实在是不容易，机会难得不好好“利用”是傻子</p><p> </p><p>王一博一把扯开肖战的病号服上衣两只手避开肖战的阻挠不轻不重的挠肖战痒痒肉，肖战艰难的左躲右闪大呼小叫加大笑。俩大男人无聊起来也会回到小学生时期，这是这俩人这为期半个月住病房陪住病房、一个躺着什么都不能做一个忙的什么也不能做的无聊生活中亲身体验总结出来的‘真理’</p><p> </p><p>其实王一博一直很忙，肖战经常性的看不见他，只是就算再忙也会一日三餐前来送饭晚上前来陪床哪怕在肖战身边时会一直不停地看文件、开会、各种语言的通讯。这半个月下来肖战在心里不止一次的感叹你看看你看看什么叫铁血柔情，这就是，将来谁能嫁给老王那真是上辈子救了银河系啊，边想边咋舌</p><p> </p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不....不行了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我不行了，王董求放过求放过”肖战笑得发颤躲避艰难，实在笑得不行了连连告饶。</p><p> </p><p>最近俩人这情况加医院那条件别的也玩不了什么解闷，看着肖战那无聊到蔫头耷脑的样子王一博就开始寻思着怎么逗肖战开心些，自从意（有）外（心）打（撩）闹（人）不小心碰到肖战腰肖战在床上笑了半天开始，王一博就开启了寻找肖战身上全部痒痒肉之路，半个月过去现在简直是随便戳哪里肖战都能笑得死去活来</p><p> </p><p>“肖sir，男人怎么能说自己自己及不行呢，虽然咱快40了但是也算是年轻力壮啊”王一博勾起痞坏的笑又挠了两把</p><p> </p><p>“你...哈哈哈哈..你做个人行吗？谁40了?哈哈哈哈哈王一博你等着，等我好了哈哈哈哈哈我非要连本带利讨回来不可要不然我不姓肖！哈哈哈哈....”肖战一边呲牙一边笑的浑身快脱力了</p><p> </p><p>“行啊，到时候咱俩打一架，谁赢了谁是大哥”王一博收手按向床边按钮，病床上的桌子升起</p><p> </p><p>“我是你大爷”肖战笑劲儿还没过去带着笑骂道</p><p> </p><p>王一博挂起痞笑欺身压向肖战，带着青筋的手掌一左一右撑在肖战脑袋两旁，看着睁着大大的桃花眼像是被吓着的兔子一样一动不动的肖战王一博带着笑凑近，两人鼻子马上就要碰到一起了</p><p> </p><p>“到时候输的人答应赢的人一个要求，不准耍无赖”王一博胸腔嗡嗡的响像是巴黎圣母院的晨钟一声声穿透心脏</p><p> </p><p>肖战一直到王一博说完蹭了一下自己的鼻子起身拿饭在桌子上摆好都没回过神来，王一博拿起遥控器调整好病床升起的高度，看着睁着大眼睛半张着嘴缩在床上一动不动的肖战心情难得的明亮起来，自己似乎跟肖战相遇以后心情愉悦的次数越来越多，好想把这种感觉永远留在身边</p><p> </p><p>肖战回过神来，看着坐在病床旁一脸戏谑的看着自己的王一博，一阵丢脸的挫败感，知道这人是行走的荷尔蒙人形撩人机，看他跟那些女的相处的样子就能知道，可是自己这个快40的老男人被一个三十出头的小子给撩懵了这也太失败了吧？！而且还不止一次？!以前跟王一博在一块就能深刻的感受到什么叫无形撩，最近更是....也不知道为啥咱也不敢问</p><p> </p><p>肖战发现自己又被撩了决定找回场子“王董，听说过春天发//春可没听说过十一二月还发//情的。虽说时间不太对但是发了咱也不能憋着是吧，小青年儿火大哥理解，哥也是过来人，就是你荷尔蒙无处发泄你找女人去啊那金发碧眼大美妞们等着你呐，别冲着哥哥我行不？”</p><p> </p><p>王一博似笑非笑的凑近，肖战条件反射后仰躲避“哥？”</p><p> </p><p>“是...是啊，我难道比你小吗？”肖战被盯的有些结巴，又这样，太近了</p><p> </p><p>“你是比我大还是比我小咱比比啊”说完王一博的手毫不客气的向肖战下///体摸去</p><p> </p><p>“啊啊啊王一博！王一博别闹了！吃饭吃饭，诶!别别别，我错了哥，哥！汤撒了汤撒了！”肖战费劲的左躲右闪就是逃不开只能告饶，肖战发现自己最近告饶告的是越发的熟练了</p><p> </p><p>“行，吃饭。来张嘴”王一博看着肖战的心情明显好了就起身不再跟他闹，拿起碗筷开始给肖战喂饭</p><p> </p><p>肖战这自从不吃流食开始被喂了两顿还是没习惯，总感觉俩大男人这么喂来喂去太tm奇怪了</p><p> </p><p>“我自己来”说完肖战就从王一博手里抢过筷子别别扭扭的打算自己吃</p><p> </p><p>王一博并没有阻拦，反而是好整以暇的双手抱胸看着肖战用左手拿筷子费半天劲筷子都分不开“你要锻炼左手用筷子我没意见，但你要是赶在保温盒中的饭菜全凉了还没吃完我就立刻吩咐护士给你上流食管儿”</p><p> </p><p>“别别别，您来您来”肖战立马挂起狗腿的笑把筷子‘恭敬’的塞回王一博手中</p><p> </p><p>肖战一边儿吃一边儿没话找话说“我这不是怕麻烦您王大老板嘛”</p><p> </p><p>王一博眼睛都没抬“那我叫保姆....”</p><p> </p><p>话还没说完就被肖战忙不迭是的打断了“不不不不用了，我忽然觉得麻烦自己哥们儿挺好的挺好的”吞下一口肉肖战用开玩笑的语气说：“我有女友，给别的女人喂来喂去影响不好”</p><p> </p><p>王一博停下喂饭的手抬头看着肖战的眼睛“你有女友？”</p><p> </p><p>肖战一愣他以为王一博会跟他斗嘴说他这大把年纪竟然有人要，没想他会来这么一句“有...有啊”</p><p> </p><p>王一博垂下眼睑不到一秒再次抬眼眼中带起戏谑“怎么没听你提起过，不会是你上杆子人家姑娘根本懒的睬你吧”</p><p> </p><p>肖战呲起兔牙“怎么可能，哥长得不错身材也不错挣的钱也不少好吧”</p><p> </p><p>王一博适时插刀“就是容易见上帝”</p><p> </p><p>“呸呸呸，能不能说点儿吉利的”</p><p> </p><p>“实话啊”</p><p> </p><p>空调徐徐的吹着清凉的风，看着肖战睡下之后王一博从一旁的椅子上轻轻起身走到阳台关好门燃起一支雪茄随意的叼在唇边，通讯中传出一个男人的简练话语“王董请吩咐”</p><p> </p><p>“查肖战的全部资料，包括身边亲人朋友和女友”青烟徐徐从唇角飘出，烟云缭绕间眼睛半眯，眼神就像是透过烟雾看着势在必得的猎物</p><p> </p><p>“是”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>